


My Muse

by QueenCandY_Key



Category: Topp Dogg | Xeno-T (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jenissi - Freeform, Topp Dogg - Freeform, kim taeyang - Freeform, kpop oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandY_Key/pseuds/QueenCandY_Key
Summary: Jenissi discovers new inspiration for his success. Dana is his muse.





	My Muse

She is beautiful. Has this kind of sweet innocence to her, that makes her stand out to me more. I have been coming to this restaurant for a long time, but seeing her here always raises my spirits. Her auburn hair, and each freckle define who she is. I never thought the way her hair bounces off her back, and the one dimple on her cheek would be things I'm addicted to; but I am. You know the phrase, you can never judge a book by its cover? Well, she contradicts that statement. What you see is what you get with her. 

Today, I plan to talk to her more. She doesn't realize this, but she's my muse. If ever I feel lost, or don't know where to turn, she helps guide my way. When I run out of inspiration, all I have to do is look towards Dana. She is beautiful in her own way, and doesn't even realize this. As I gather up my nerves once more after seeing her walk around, I push open the doors that lead to my haven. Casually, I look over to her and she gives me that cheeky smile. The smile that is enough to bring me down. Being a rapper, I have to keep a cool and calm exterior. Not show any emotions. Atleast, that was until she walked into my life, or tripped in my life. 

Our first meeting was when she was training. Dana is a little clumsy, so she toppled drinks all over me. It was hilarious, but everyone's blood pressure raised a bit. You could see it written all over their faces. Never had the manager moved so quickly, it was almost as if he glided. Dana got in trouble, but I told him not to be hard on her. Everyone was new once. Now, she is the assistant manager. 

Sitting down at my favorite bay window seat, I need to stay focused on creating my new album. Hearing her voice draw near, made my heart go fast. Probably faster than a race-horse. 

"Hey," I look up and see her smiling face. 

"That is my chair. You need to move." 

If only she knew how cute she sounded while trying an intimidation tactic, then perhaps she'd try harder.

"But my name is written on it," I conceal my smile. If I smiled, it would mean she wins. If she knows she wins, then Dana would never let this die. Check. 

"Boo. It's not. I call your bluff." 

I grab a post it from my notes and write my name. Eyes never leaving her gaze, I put it on the cushion. 

"Oh but it is," Checkmate. 

I win. She tried to not laugh, but it didn't work. I made sure of it. Dana stormed off, but she would be back. She always returns. That's how we were. Always competitive. She was stubborn and cocky. Snarky sometimes. That was okay, cause it was her. I dished it out just as much. If I was in a hurry, she'd leave nice messages of me not screwing up in my lunches to go. Her words of encouragement usually were, odd but sweet. 

'Hey punk, don't screw this up. Remember, you're lion team for a reason. Be ferocious, like a cub.'

At first, her gestures were different from what I am normally used too, but these were pleasant. It felt good for someone to take time out of their day to try and cheer me up. Dana didn't care if I was an idol, she treated me equally. Looking up, she stood in front of me. 

"What are you working on?" She sat across from me. 

Her eyes were full of curiosity and wonder that sparkled like a diamond. 

"I'm writing, like you can read." She couldn't see the smile below my eyes due to the notebook. 

"Will you help me? I want to learn." She grabbed my page just to stare at it for a bit. "Oh I know," She shot up out of her seat, "I, Jenissi, am a pain in Dana's behind! Yeas! Told you I can read sometimes." She winked at me, as she bounced in between checking on customers. The guys knew about her, and really wanted me to gain the nerve up to ask her out. Just to spend a whole day with her. I want to know her outside of her work. Any laughter, crying, smiling, I want to be there to know and feel what she feels. 

"Dana." I flagged her down as she shot me a glare. Shortly after, I returned an equal evil stare. 

"Mhm?" 

"What are you doing later . . .for supper. . .do you eat?" 

"That depends on what food you're going to bribe me with." 

I couldn't believe I stumbled that bad. If anyone could have crashed and burned right now, that schmo would be me. 

"I want to know what your favorite is, so would you like to grab food after your shift?" Every noise surrounding us was tuned out. Confused as to how my palms turned clammy, I wanted to hear her answer. 

"As in a date?" She got a little fidgety, but it was cute to see her lose her cool. At Least I knew she somewhat felt the same. "You're not going to turn into a psycho and throw me in the ocean are you? Cause I know stranger danger. I've even worked a dance routine into it." 

"Stranger danger?" 

"Yes, it's a scary sight to see me dance, so I'm going to use it as a deterrent against you. Just so you know."

Dana knew how to get me to smile. I couldn't help it. She was so weird, but she had my heart. Her randomness got to me. In the best way possible. 

"I promise I would never hurt you." This would be a promise I'd never break. 

"Then, Mr. Kim Taeyang, it's a date." 

She shot me my favorite smile and returned to work. I gathered my things still in awe that I would continue to be around my muse. I wanted to confess to her, but what better way than to do what I do best; produce an album. She would finally know how I feel, and especially know that she is the reason for my success.


End file.
